In magnetic disk drives, data is written and read by magnetic transducers called “heads.” The magnetic disks are rotated at high speeds, producing a thin layer of air called an air bearing surface (ABS). The read and write heads are supported over the rotating disk by the ABS, where they either induce or detect flux on the magnetic disk, thereby either writing or reading data. Layered thin film structures are typically used in the manufacture of read and write heads. In write heads, thin film structures provide high areal density, which is the amount of data stored per unit of disk surface area, and in read heads they provide high resolution.
The present invention is directed generally to devices that can be used, in some implementations, as heads for disk drives, and more particularly the present invention is directed to CPP devices such as tunnel magnetoresisitive (TMR) devices. A TMR device has at least two metallic ferromagnetic layers separated by a very thin nonmagnetic insulating tunnel barrier layer, wherein the tunneling current perpendicularly through the layers depends on the relative orientation of the magnetizations in the two ferromagnetic layers. The high magnetoresistance at room temperature and generally low magnetic switching fields of the TMR renders it effective for use in magnetic sensors, such as a read head in a magnetic recording disk drive, and nonvolatile memory elements or cells for magnetic random access memory (MRAM).
In a TMR device, one of the ferromagnetic layers has its magnetization fixed, such as by being pinned by exchange coupling with an adjacent anti ferromagnetic layer, and the field of the other ferromagnetic layer is “free” to rotate in the presence of an applied magnetic field in the range of interest of the read head or memory cell.
Hard bias material typically is deposited on the sides of the sensor stack, between the stack and the outer magnetic shield, to stabilize the free layer. As understood herein, however, use of this hard bias material can reduce sensor sensitivity because the non-magnetic spacing between the hard bias and free layer necessitates an increase of the hard bias field for achieving proper free layer stability. The resulting magnetic field from the hard bias increases the effective anisotropy of the sensor, thus reducing its amplitude. Another artifact of side hard bias is the increase in the off-track reading sensitivity due the fact that side signals can enter the sensor through the hard bias material since the magnetic shield is relatively distanced from the sides of the sensor stack by the hard bias material.
The TMR sensor also must conform to size limitations. The resistance of the TMR sensor is inversely proportional to the area of the sensor, which is a product of the sensor track width and stripe height. Increase in the areal density of magnetic recording necessitates smaller sensor track width, which in TMR devices leads to prohibitively high sensor resistances. As recognized herein, however, if the stripe height can be increased while maintaining magnetic stability, narrow track width without increased sensor resistance can be achieved.
Accordingly, as critically recognized herein, it is desired to eliminate hard bias material on the sides of the sensor stack while nonetheless maintaining the stability of the free layers and while minimizing the resistance across the sensor to advantageously permit longer stripe heights (i.e., the distance from the air bearing surface of the sensor to the back edge of the sensor). While in-stack hard bias layers have been proposed, the present invention recognizes that such designs do not adequately ensure free layer stability. With these observations in mind, the invention herein is provided.